Pour que la flamme de l'espoir continue de brûler
by ANNIE11117
Summary: POV de Prim lorsqu'elle aide à soigner Peeta. Inspiré librement du livre et du film. Que pense Prim de ce qui est arrivé à Peeta ? Que pense-t-elle du geai moqueur ? C'est l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur la plus jeune des Everdeen. T pour mention de tourture et souffrances morales et physiques.


**Pour que la flamme de l'espoir continue de brûler.**

POV de Primrose lorsqu'elle aide à soigner Peeta. Inspiré librement à la fois du livre et du film (la scène ou Prim va voir Peeta au début de la deuxième partie de la Révolte).

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Je vais avoir l'occasion d'apporter véritablement mon aide aux médecins pour un exercice délicat. Je n'ai pas hésité une minute lorsqu'ils sont venus me voir pour me parler de leur test et du rôle que j'aurais à y jouer. À vrai dire je ne risque pas grand-chose juste d'être blessée moralement. Ça je peux y faire face. A treize ans, je ne suis pas encore adulte c'est vrai mais je ne suis plus non plus une enfant. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que j'aide ma mère à soigner les blessés et je suis habituée depuis longtemps à la douleur et au sang. Cela n'est toujours facile mais je sais déjà que j'ai trouvée ma vocation. Et depuis que je suis arrivée dans le district treize, j'envisage de plus en plus sérieusement de devenir médecin. Je sais que je peux y arriver et le district a validé mon projet. C'est pourquoi je suis des cours et que j'aide autant que je peux à l'hôpital. D'autant plus que le travail ne manque pas vu que nous sommes maintenant en guerre.

Nous avons de plus en plus de patients qui réclament nos soins depuis le début des combats. Il faut cependant reconnaître que dans ce district tout est bien organisé et qu'ici aussi à l'hôpital la discipline est très stricte. Tout est organisé et chacun à son rôle à tenir. Moi y compris.

Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes devant un nouveau défi. En effet, notre hôpital abrite un patient particulier. Je parle bien sûr de Peeta. L'avoir comme patient a quelque peu chamboulée la belle discipline de notre hôpital. Guérir ses blessures physiques c'est une chose. Le convaincre que non Katniss n'est pas une mutation génétique est une autre paire de manches. Ce ne sera pas facile de le déconditionner. Une équipe médicale a été spécialement affecté à son cas et je me suis aussitôt proposée pour en faire partie. Si minime que soit mon aide, je veux vraiment aider à sa guérison. L'idée qu'on ne tente rien et qu'on se contente de l'enfermer dans une cellule capitonnée m'est insupportable. Pas après tout ce qu'il fait pour ma sœur. Pas après tout ce que Katniss a fait pour moi. C'est à mon tour de les aider. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je leur dois tant. Si je suis en vie c'est parce que Katniss m'a protégée. Et si Katniss est en vie c'est parce que Peeta l'a protégée. Je n'ai beau avoir que treize ans je ne suis pas non plus aveugle. J'ai bien remarqué que Katniss tient bien plus à son « garçon des pains » qu'elle ne veut bien l'avouer. Voilà pourquoi Snow a psychologiquement détruit Peeta. Pour briser la fille du feu. Et cela n'a que trop bien marché. Ma grande sœur qui jusqu'ici s'est montré tellement forte fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits criant un nom, toujours le même. Le sien. Le jour elle peut donner le change faire semblant de ne pas être affecté mais la nuit c'est différent. Cauchemars, crise de larmes et ce même nom qui revient encore et toujours.

Et moi cela me fait tellement mal de voir ma sœur aussi bouleversée depuis le retour de Peeta que j'ai bien du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail. Alors oui j'ai d'excellentes raisons de vouloir les aider. Je n'agis pas seulement pour mon propre compte mais je le fais aussi pour ma sœur et bien sûr pour lui. Lui qui a un jour redonner de l'espoir à celle qui est devenue le geai moqueur. Alors, à mon tour, je veux redonner de l'espoir à Katniss, lui dire que non elle ne doit pas renoncer à son « garçon des pains ». Bien sur, j'ai conscience que la tâche s'annonce ardue. Pour l'instant, seuls des médecins et des personnes extérieurs au district 12 ont eu le droit de s'approcher de ce patient particulier. De plus, il est surveillé en permanence d'une part afin d'éviter qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un ou à lui-même et d'autre part afin que nous puissions observer ses réactions et trouver la bonne tactique d'approche.

Pour l'instant, d'après ce que j'ai pu surprendre des conversations des médecins son obsession c'est de tuer ma sœur. Il est en plus très agité et très véhément. La moindre évocation de Katniss déclenche chez lui de violentes crises de nerfs qui se terminent invariablement par une administration forcée de puissants sédatifs. Voilà ou nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Quasiment dans une impasse. Les médecins testent différentes solutions mais pour l'instant sans grands résultats. À cause du venin de guêpe et des mauvais traitements subis, le Peeta que nous connaissions a disparu et sa version actuelle reste persuadé que ma sœur veut le tuer. Rien ne semble le faire changer d'avis, nous avons beau essayer de le persuader du contraire, il refuse de nous croire. Ce n'est guère étonnant puisque cela fait que quelques jours que nous l'avons récupéré alors que le Capitole l'a eu entre ses mains des semaines durant. Le chemin de la guérison sera long mais nous n'en sommes qu'au début. Et si long que soit ce chemin, je ne renoncerais pas à l'idée de retrouver le véritable Peeta. Celui qui aimait sincèrement et profondément la fille du feu. Celui qui était prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle. Ce Peeta qui nous manque à tous et surtout à une personne en particulier. Ma mère, Haymitch, Plutarch, même Gale, nous avons tous été bouleversés par l'état de Peeta. Personne ne s'attendait à ce retournement de situation. Le coup a été dur, bien trop dur a encaissé pour nous tous mais plus encore pour le geai moqueur. Ce geai moqueur qui est le symbole de notre révolution et qui est porteur d'espoir pour beaucoup de rebelles. Le geai moqueur qui a déjà bien payé le prix de son engagement. Et voilà que le Président Snow a trouvé un nouveau moyen de le faire souffrir. Nous avons tous besoin d'espoir pour surmonter nos peines et nos souffrances. Et Peeta représentait l'espoir de Katniss, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur pour le geai moqueur. Voilà pourquoi ce qu'a fait Snow est si horrible, il a tenté de briser les ailes du geai moqueur. Que peut-faire un oiseau sans aile ? Il ne peut plus voler et bien souvent il meurt. Voilà ce dont moi j'ai peur, que Katniss renonce à tout espoir et que je perde ma sœur dans cette guerre. Mais je suis bien déterminée à ne pas laisser Snow gagner encore une fois. Je sais qu'on arrivera à soigner Peeta, je fais confiance aux médecins et je me promets de chercher de mon côté un moyen de le ramener vers ma sœur. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas hésité une minute lorsque les médecins m'ont demandé de voir Peeta et de tester ses réactions. Parce que je ferais l'impossible pour l'aider afin qu'il retrouve ses vrais souvenirs. Parce que sa place c'est d'être à côté de ma sœur et non sur un lit d'hôpital.

Et si aujourd'hui la méthode que nous testons ne marche pas eh bien nous recommencerons demain. Parce que demain est un autre jour. Pour lui, pour elle, pour moi, je n'abandonnerais pas, pas tant qu'il y une étincelle d'espoir. Car l'espoir est un bien précieux. Et je suis bien déterminée à ce que ma sœur ne renonce pas, pas encore, pas tout de suite, à cet espoir de retrouver celui qui un jour lui a fait cadeau de ce bien si précieux. Si elle y renonce elle se perdra elle-même. Alors je vais faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Pour que le geai moqueur puisse continue de voler et de nous donner du courage. C'est ma manière de veiller sur ma sœur. Je n'ai que treize ans et j'ai déjà vu trop d'horreurs. Mais je ne laisserais pas le geai moqueur baisser ses ailes. Pas maintenant, pas encore, pas avant que cette guerre prenne fin. Parce que moi aussi j'ai besoin du geai moqueur et de ma sœur. J'ai besoin de sa force et de son courage. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Voilà pourquoi je désire si ardemment aider Peeta. Pour que la flamme de l'espoir ne s'éteigne pas. Pour qu'elle continue de brûler pour lui, pour elle et pour moi.

Fin

Une petite review, please ?


End file.
